BATMAN: Tales of Gotham 1
by Nathannxn
Summary: First and foremost, I'm a huge Batman fan and I wanted to write something "Batman." This particular part of my Batman story is how one night begins for Bruce Wayne, and a mass breakout of Arkham Asylum. Including, Joker, Harley , Scarecrow, and Poison Ivy
1. Chapter 1

**BATMAN: TALES OF GOTHAM #1**

"Master Bruce, where are you off to this evening?," Alfred asked, surprised to see Bruce Wayne leaving the house dressed casually, and not in his usual night time attire.

"I'm going to see a lady friend, Alfred."

"You and master Drake will not be patrolling the city tonight?"

"For once, no Alfred. For the first time in years Arkham is completely full, as it should be. Tim wanted the night off and I agreed, one night wouldn't hurt."

"Master Wayne, this is very out of your, let me say, character?"

"Oh, so now I'm a character?," Bruce laughed. "The only Character I've seen around here is you Alfred."

Alfred rolled his eyes, "very well sir. Since your not taking the bat costume with you tonight, perhaps I'll iron it." Alfred smirked.

Bruce stood in front of a mirror, combing his hair.

"So, if you don't mind me being so bold master Wayne, who is the lady you'll be charming this evening?"

"That would be miss Selina Kyle."

Alfred cleared his throat, "I believe you've done tried that one Master Wayne, I'm sure there's more women in this city. I think she would be just as contempt without a suitor anyways. We both no she would make a great old cat lady when she reaches my age."

Bruce snickered. "Alfred, Miss Kyle is one of the few women in this city who knows my secret. After all, she's put that behind her. I haven't seen Catwoman stealing anything in over a year now."

"Master Wayne, cat's and bat's shouldn't play together. It's not going to end up pretty."

"Alfred, if your worried about it not being pretty, you need to get a better look at Selina."

Alfred shrugged.

**Meanwhile... Arkham Asylum**

Maniacal laughing came from the basement, that was where they kept him. That was where they kept all of them, in Arkham.  
>Batman and Robin had managed to subdue all of the worst criminals in the city. The Joker, Two-Face, Riddler. All the members of Batman's rogue gallery were behind bars; some behind straight jackets. Two of the inmates shared a cell. They were two of the most dangerous women in Gotham City. Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.<br>Both of them were in plain white outfits, and neither were allowed make-up. Harley didn't feel like herself without the clown paint.

"Gee Red, are we ever gonna bust out of this joint?"

"Of course we will Harl, it's only a matter of time."

Pamela Isley, aka, "Poison Ivy," was propped against the wall, callously with her eyes closed. Harley and her had been in that cell for almost a month now. Usually Ivy would make a great escape and take her gal pal with her, but this time, she was stumped. The cell was lined with ten feet of led on all sides,and there were no windows. She wasn't even allowed to have a potted plant. Ivy was missing her plants, and of course, Harley was missing...  
>"Oh Mr. J, I can hear your sweet laugh echoing these halls,"<br>She said, as The Joker's laugh became even more loud in the hallway.

"Oh please Harl, your going to make me sick."

Harley just ignored her friend, and pressed her face against the bars, letting out a sigh. Then they heard something different.

The alarm.

"Gotham City, get ready for a wedgie!" The jokers voice echoed.

Harley's eye's lit up. Even Ivy perked her attention. Many of the inmates were looking out of there cell, waiting to see the show.

Guards went running down the halls, "The clown is loose!"  
>Harley let out a little squeak of excitement as they passed by.<p>

BANG! BANG!

Two of the guards dropped to the floor, and the Joker laughed. Harley couldn't see him, but she could hear him.

"It's beyond me why you guards keep carrying those weapons down here. You shouldn't play with guns, do you want papa to give ya a whoopin? HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Then, he began to pass the cell. Harley was excited, she began to shout.

"HI PUDDING!"

"Well, well, if it isn't my little whoopee cushion, have they been treating you good?"

"No pudding, they wouldn't let me see you!"

"I know, i missed you too, boo." Joker smiled. His face was covered in blood. Probably from one of the guards.  
>"That's why you broke loose, isn't it pudding! Because you missed me, and you wanted to spring me out too!"<p>

"Well it wasn't really on my agenda, but I suppose I could"

Harley let out a squeak, as The Joker pointed his gun at the lock on the cell door.

BANG!

The door flung open, and Harley jumped on The Joker, wrapping her legs around him. She kissed him like a young school girl would've.

"HARLEY!, GET OFF ME! Were not even out of Arkham yet and your trying to raise the circus tent!"

Harley climbed off and gave a soft smile, "Sorry Mr. J."

Poison Ivy rolled her eyes, as she walked out of the cell.  
>She didn't even look at Joker.<p>

"Well Pammy, that's awfully rude." The Joker laughed.

"I have nothing to say to you clown." She walked down the hall, keeping her eyes off of him.  
>The Joker snarled and pointed the gun at the back of Ivy's head. Harley gasped and smacked the gun out of The Joker's hand.<p>

"YOU BETTER NOT SHOOT RED, PUDDING!"

"Baby, I was only kidding."

-"Of course you were!" Harley smiled, gullible enough to listen.  
>"Are you going to turn loose any of our other friends while were here?"<p>

"Mmmmm... I do have a plan that will require the help of one man.  
>Harley, go find Jonathan Crane."<p>

"Scarecrow?" She said, a little nervously.

"Yes, Scarecrow!"

Harley ran off quickly to find his cell.

"WHAT ABOUT ME CLOWN!," said a voice from a cell behind him. The Joker looked and seen Two-face's silhouette behind the bars.

"Sorry Harvey, last time I sprung you, you thought you could kill old Batsy; and I've told you, I've told all of you, Batman... is mine."

"I'll come after you when I get out of here Joker!"

"Sure, bring both half's of that ugly face of yours. I'll kick one side and punch the other, HAA!"

A guard came running up pointing a gun, Joker fired and got him between the eyes. Soon after, Harley and Jonathan Crane returned up the hall, He was out of costume. Without the mask, he looked like a school teacher, which he was.

"Scarecrow, my dear friend."

"Were not friends Joker, everyone in this city knows you don't have friends."

Joker gave a blank face. "fair enough, I won't argue with that. My dear... acquaintance. I need you to help me... get The Batman. Now don't forget, his death is mine. However, the criminals in this city will know you were the back bone behind old Joker. Especially old Tuna face here!"

Two face growled and Joker laughed.

Scarecrow gave a smile, "I'm in."

"Good, now Harley, search that deceased guard for a gun. Lord knows he don't need it!"

Harley bent over and found the gun."I'm ready when you are Pudding!"

"Alright sweet cakes. I've got me some Calvary, let's blast out of here!

Harley, Joker, and Scarecrow made there way up the hall. Plants had came in through the window bounding some of the guards. Poison Ivy had already taken out a lot of them.

See there Mr. J, Red helped us!"

Joker shrugged, and shot some of the tied up guards, killing them.

"Yeah, old Pammy holds them, and I shoot! HAHA!"

The three of them made there way out the front of the building. A giant tree had taken out the gate. The clown prince had escaped from Arkham, along with three other notorious criminals.

Batman was completely oblivious to the night he would be in store for.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**I DO NOT OWN BATMAN OR ANYTHING OF THE BATMAN UNIVERSE; CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, ETC.**

If you Enjoyed BATMAN- Tales Of Gotham, please let me know. I'm aspiring to be a writer, please check out the pages for my original work, **Ace Darkly: The Heavy Metal Man.** It's my novel in the works. search for Ace Darkly in a search engine, and you'll find my pages on all the major social networks!


	2. Tales Of Gotham 2

TALES OF GOTHAM 2

"Hello Bruce." A soft voice said welcoming him from one of the dinner tables. It was the voice of Selina Kyle.

Bruce and Selina were inside of a four star restaurant that overlooked Gotham City. They were up high, so the traffic and crime was unheard. Bruce Wayne typically picked this place to eat; the restaurant had a great view of the bat signal, incase he was needed. Selina set at the table in a black evening dress. She wore her hair short and black, and held a champagne glass in her left hand.

"Selina, you look ravishing tonight."

"Oh save it Bruce. No need to impress me with lines like that. After all, we've done this before," She said with a smirk, before taking a swig of the champagne.

"Fair enough."

Bruce sit at the table facing her. A waiter quickly noticed the billionaire in his restaurant and hurried over.

"Bruce Wayne, what can I do for you?"

"Champagne for now, I'm going to take a look at the menu."

"Yes of course, of course," the waiter scurried off.

"So, Bruce, why did you ask me here?"

"I'm not going to be coy with you Selina. I've always admired you. Even when you forced me to get in your way and stop you, time and time again."

"Mmmmm I suppose I did," She said, almost with a purr in her voice.

"I've noticed however, you've changed. Changed for the better. Your jewel thief habit is what kept me distant from you Selina. I'm glad to see you reformed."

"Well, I appreciate that Bruce. I decided there were other things a girl could do to find excitement then to toy with Batman."

"And what would that be?" Bruce smiled.

"Toy with Batman," she said, rubbing her foot up his pant leg. Bruce gave a slight blush, and Selina leaned over. She puckered her lips, and Bruce leaned in, then he was distracted by the bat signal.

"I'm sorry Selina," he said standing up.

-"Bruce, where are you going?"

"You know exactly where I'm going, we'll have to do this another night."

Selina looked out the window and seen the bat signal, she turned and Bruce Wayne was gone. The waiter returned holding Bruce's Champagne.

"Where is Mr. Wayne?"

"He ran to the bathroom, he's paying for both of our drinks tonight." She said taking the glass from his hand and drinking it.

"Ok?"

She quickly finished the champagne. "I've got to run, just have Bruce pick up the check." She got up and left.

**MEANWHILE…. On the roof of the G.C.P.D.**

The bat signal burned bright. Commissioner Jim Gordon and Detective Harvey Bullock were waiting idly by. Batman shot down out of the darkness and stood in front of them.

"What's wrong Jim?"

"Mass breakout at Arkham; escapee's include Poison Ivy, The Scarecrow, Harley Quinn and Joker. Poison Ivy was spotted in Gotham Park. As for the other three, no word yet," Commissioner Gordon said efficiently, almost like he had been thinking in his head how to quickly relay the news to Batman.

"Jim, have Bullock and his men patrol the streets. Any word on The Scarecrow let me know. As for Quinn, I'll most likely find her with the Joker. I best get to Gotham Park, I've got to stop Ivy." Batman said, turning and pointing his grapple gun. He then disappeared into the night.

**GOTHAM PARK…**

Gotham Park was empty. Batman found it to be a bit strange, even for the late hour that it was. No one was about.

"_Ivy has been here all right." _

Vines and flowers were all over the ground. Batman knew not to step on any of them. If he did, they were bound to grab him. They moved slightly and He watched as they grew outward.

"Hello Batman. Do you like what I've done with Gotham Park. It was lacking in the green," Poison Ivy said as she stepped out of the distance.

"Ivy? Where's Joker; Harley, and Scarecrow?"

"How should I know? I left them minutes behind me in Arkham."

"Fair enough. Where's the people of Gotham Park. This place is deserted Ivy, what did you do with them?"

"Those worthless litter bugs who jog over the earth here everyday? Well, I needed something to fertilize my new garden."

"IVY, NO!" Suddenly one of the vines snagged Batman's foot. He quickly pulled out a batarang and used it as a blade, severing Ivy's attacking weed.

"NO!" Ivy screamed, almost like cutting the vine had caused her pain. Batman quickly darted around, dodging the vines. One grabbed his wrist and he quickly broke it. He was making his way toward Ivy. She pointed at the ground and a tree began to sprout. It wrapped itself around Batman. She had caught him. The tree began to squeeze as it bound him still. He couldn't move.

"Prepare to die Batman."

Suddenly a dark figure swooshed down and knocked Ivy onto the ground. It was Nightwing, Batman's oldest sidekick, Dick Grayson.

"Looks like you could use some help."

"Quick, my utility belt, I have a solvent that eats plants."

Nightwing ran over and quickly grabbed the solvent and sprayed it on the parts of the tree that were confining Batman. Ivy began to get up but Batman broke free of the tree's hold and pounced onto Ivy. She was unconscious.

"Nicely done Batman, well, with my help," Nightwing smirked.

Batman put Ivy in cuffs. "Take her to Arkham. Gordon said that Joker, Harley, and Scarecrow are on the run too, so be careful."

"Sure thing, and same to you."

Nightwing had his motorcycle parked just a few feet a way. Batman and him carried Ivy to the bike and Laid her over it. Nightwing mounted the motor cycle.

"I'll try to catch up with you, you don't need to hog all the action."

Batman gave a cocky smirk and Nightwing drove toward Arkham Island, returning one of the prisoners.

"One down, three to go," Batman said out loud.


End file.
